Customers commonly send purchase orders (POs) for products or services via fax and email, and under conventional approaches, such POs are processed offline. However, such offline processing involves labor-intensive, time-consuming, and costly tasks, which negatively affects the customer experience and can result in delays and errors. Additionally, with conventional approaches, if an issue arises during any part of the processing, additional intervention is required, potentially leading to further delays.